Such a device is used particularly at loading stations for trucks, wherein a truck for loading is reversed against an opening in the wall of a distribution centre or the like and the truck is loaded by means of a fork-lift truck which drives from the building into the inside of the truck over a loading ramp. It is herein of the very greatest importance that the truck stands correctly positioned and immobile. If the truck were able to move away, for instance because the brake had not been applied, serious accidents could occur.
The invention now has for its object to provide a device with which a truck can be placed precisely in front of a loading door in a building and can be blocked in reliable manner and in the correct manner.